Parental Control
by Cantiemedown
Summary: this is parental control from mtv with a degrassi twist... enjoy


Parental Control (Degrassi edition)

Child: Adam

Loved one: Bianca

Daters:

Audra Torres- mother (Katie)

Omar Torres- step-father (Fiona)

"I'm Audra Torres and this is my wonderful husband, Omar." Audra spoke to the camera while sitting next to the man that held her heart.

"I've been with Audra for a long time and I love her 2 sons as my own. The only problem is her one son, Adam's girlfriend, Bianca!"

-CUT TO SCENES OF BIANCA AND ADAM-

"I'm Adam and this is my amazing girlfriend, Bianca. We've been together almost a year and I couldn't be happier!" A small framed boy spoke with holding a pretty girl with curly hair in his arms.

The girl is seen rolling her eyes, "Yeah, too bad you listen to what mommy says, Adam."

"Can we just not do this, now, Bianca?" Adam asks the beautiful vixen.

"Whatever." Bianca shrugs.

"Anyway, my mom and step-dad don't like Bianca and think I should break up with her. Only, the thing is, I love that she accepts me for who I am!"

*Adam's parents will be meeting some potential daters for their son to go out with, and they hope that their choices will be enough to separate Adam from Bianca.*

"This is such bullshit, Adam. I can't believe you're going along with this!" Bianca explodes as the couple and Adam's parents gather in the living room, awaiting the arrival of Audra's choice.

"I'm not going to do anything wrong, babe. I love you and after this, maybe my mom and dad will finally get that we're meant to be." Adam tries to calm his girlfriend down knowing that hell hath no fury like Bianca pissed off.

*If you think this will be difficult for Adam, just imagine how Bianca will feel when she's forced to watch the dates with Adam's parents.*

"Okay, that's enough!" Audra states as she looks at the couple making out on the couch.

"Aw, you want some too, Mama?" The beautiful brunette responded with venom.

"Bianca, let it go." Adam says trying to diffuse the situation before it starts.

"Oh, whate-" Bianca is interrupted by the door bell.

"Oh, that's my pick! Say goodbye while you still can, Bianca, 'cause you're gone." Omar gets up and walks to get the door. He opens the door to reveal one Fiona Coyne. "Fiona, it's nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you, too, Mr. Torres." Fiona replies cordially, as the 2 enter the living room.

"Oh wow, where'd you find this one, Seventeen Magazine?" Bianca watches as Fiona enters, wearing tight, ripped jeans, a long-sleeved, v-neck sweater, and a knit scarf.

"Says the one with no style, whatsoever." Omar tells the brunette. "Anyway, Fiona, this is our son, Adam. Adam, this is Fiona."

The two shake hands and exchange hellos. "You want to get out of here?" Fiona says to Adam, smiling.

"Yeah, let's get to it." Adam rushes to his feet. He leaves the room with Fiona in tow.

-CUT TO SCENE OF ADAM OUTSIDE HIS HOUSE-

"So, my first impression of Fiona is she's really cute and she has this confident but shy thing about her. This should be fun."

"So, I really like fashion, since I lived in New York. I figured we could make special shirts." Fiona explains while walking Adam into a special design shop.

"Wow, this is so cool." Adam spoke, bright-eyed.

They both laughed and got started on working on the designs for their shirts. By the time they had finished, Adam had a cool-looking shirt based on skateboarding and Fiona had an extremely girly shirt based on butterflies. They laughed together.

"That was so fun, and we both look great! How about we get some lattes?"

"Sounds good, lead the way." Adam told the curly-haired beauty in front of him.

They sat down at the small café within the design shop with their drinks.

"So, why don't your parents like your girlfriend?" Fiona was curios.

"Well, she's not very nice to them. She also created a lot of problems for me in high school. Needless to say, we've had a rocky relationship. She even slept with my brother. But she came to me and said she was sorry and that she made a mistake in treating me so badly." Adam explains with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Sounds like she's not so bad." Fiona decided.

"She's really not, it's just hard for my parents to get over stuff, I guess." Adam says, sadly.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get you back home." Fiona decides, while standing up.

"Well, at least you had some nice things to say about me." Bianca spat at Adam when he returned from his date with Fiona.

"I will always have good things to say about you, Bee. You know I love you."

"Yeah, I gue-" Bianca is again cut off by the door bell. "Ugh!"

"That's my pick," Audra squeals while bouncing to the door. She opens it to reveal Katie Matlin.

"Katie, come on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Torres." Katie smiled as she entered the living room with Audra.

"Hi, you must be Adam. I'm Katie." She sauntered over to Adam and shook his hand, getting a dirty look from Bianca the entire time. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, let's hit it." Adam got up from his girlfriend's side.

-CUT TO SCENE OF ADAM OUTSIDE HIS HOUSE-

"My first impression of Katie: She's crazy beautiful, confident, and just a strong person." Adam gushes to the camera.

"So I was the senior editor of the school newspaper in high school and still am in college, and I've always looked for big stories. Well, I thought we could create some ourselves." Katie says, turning to Adam.

"So what are we going to do?" Adam was curious.

"We're going to act out some things that would be great stories in the newspaper."

Adam laughed, "Sounds fun, let's do it."

They had acted out multiple scenes and laughed together throughout it all.

"Well, that was fun; maybe we should grab some food before I have to return you." Katie said through her giggles.

"I'm down." Adam replied.

*While Adam makes his decision, his girlfriend has to wait in the living room with his parents' choices.*

"Okay, today I had a great time today but unfortunately, I have to let one of you go right now." Adam looks between all three girls. "Katie, you seem like a great girl and you're unbelievably beautiful, but I think we'd be better as friends."

"I agree, call me, Adam." Katie said while leaving the Torres house.

"Fiona, I had so much fun with you today and I'll always keep that shirt, but I'm worried that maybe you being from New York will create some distance between us. Bianca, you know I love you, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't still think of how you treated me in high school. With that being said, I have to make my decision now." Adam gave a slight pause, "Fiona, I think we connected today but I'm just not sure if it would be enough. I think you might be too much of a princess for me."

Bianca sighed happily she jumped up onto Adam, hugging him tightly.

-CUT TO SCENE OF ADAM AND BIANCA ON THE COUCH AT ADAM'S HOUSE-

"I knew you were going to choose me." Bianca told Adam while cuddling into him.

"Always, Bee, always."


End file.
